Bob the builder X Barney: We can build love
by Minminskraa
Summary: [Author's note: It was 5 am when I finished the story, the idea was from a Tumblr post in an Instagram post about what would happen if you leave art kids alone and now I wrote a fucking Bob the builder X Barney fanfic.]
1. We can build love

As the rain falls on the rooftop of Bob's house, he sits in an old armchair. ''Oh Pilchard, how whould it feel like if I had a soulmate..'' Pilchard meauwed confused, ''Oh, A soulmate is a very special person you'll meet in your life and spend the rest of your life with.. I wonder when I will meet my soulmate..'' Said Bob in a depressed tone, he stood and went for a drink. He gets a bit more emotional, and whipes away a small tear, Pilchard wmeauwed in a soft tone ''D-don't worry, I'm alright..''

Bob closed the curtains and went upstairs, just before he could reach the stairs the doorbell rang. ''Hello? Bob? It's Wendy here!'' Bob rushed to the door and unlocked it, revealing Wendy drenched in water holding a wet box. ''OOh! Wendy! Are you alright?'' Bob was cirious if Wendy has gotten a cold. ''Ooh no-no I'm alright! I'm not sick! I bought you this cake a friend of mine baked! I'm really sorry that it got all soggy and wet..'' Bob was cheered up by Wendy's visit and invited her inside his living room, offering her Tea too. ''Bob, are the machines awake? I have a gift for them too.'' Wonderd Wendy after another cup of tea, she showed Bob the stickers she bought. ''Thanks a lot Wendy, the machines are asleep now, but who gets wich sticker?'' ''Yes, yes! I'm glad you asked! This green one is for Roley, the yellow one is for..'' Wendy continued for a while, Bob was still cheered up altough Wendy was talking for a long time now. Wendy left after a while, Bob was still cheered up. Pilchard was nowhere to be seen.

''Pilchard! Philllcharrrddd?'' Bob searched for her everywhere, ''Pilchardd!? Where are you?'' Bob almost went inside before he heard someone ''Woah! Bob you woke me up!'' Scoop woke up with Pilchard sleeping on him. ''I'm sorry for waking you up Scoop! Pilchard went missing and it turned out she was just sleeping on you!'' ''OOooooohhhh'' Said Scoop, he and Bob chatted for a bit and fell asleep. Bob put the stickers under the garage and wrote the names using permanent marker on the stickers. He couldn't wait for their reaction when they woke up,

Bob went to bed, but couldn't sleep. Every second he felt lonelyness, it got worse every second, he felt physical pain, the pain worsend every second. He had enough, he is going to the bar, to find his soul mate. Bob put a jacket on and left the house, before he left he went to check on the machines. ''Bob, where are you going?'' Muck woke up without realizing the sticker that was placed beneith him. ''I can't sleep so I'll go out on a- uh. Walk!'' said Bob panicked. ''Oh hehe, don't get lost!'' Said Muck and fell asleep. Bob made it to the front yard, he crossed a road, headed left, then right, walked for 5 minutes in a stright line, headed left, turned left again and made it to the bar.

He stepped inside, the warm air made him feel like home, but, there was something Bob found strange.. There were poles in the bar.. t could just be a really starnge decoration.. [Author's note: I'm so sorry kill me already you know where this is going] ''E-exuse me sir, do you know why there are poles in the middle of this bar?'' asked Bob polite altough he doesn't know who he is talking to. ''You're new here huh?'' A purple dinosoar turned around, ''Holy fifty toolkits! Is that a purple dinosoar I see!?'' Bob had never seen a Purple dinosoar! But he-he looked really, hot? Bob blushed, ''What's wrong? Do you need help?'' Asked the purple dinosoar, ''E-er yes I do! I haeve this strange feeling.. it feels hit behind my ears, a-and-'' said Bob.

''Do you wat a drink?'' Asked the purple dinosaur, he stood in front of the bar. ''Erh.. Do you have orange juice?'' Bob was still blushing ''One orange juice please!'' said the purple dinosaur, ''Free drinks for Barney!'' said the bartender and handed the purple dinosaur a glass orange juice for free. ''Do you work here?'' Siad Bob suddenly, he wanted to know more about the purple dinosoar.. ''Yes, I do'' the purple dinosaur handed Bob the glass, ''And now I'll show you how the poles work..'' Said the purple dinosaur with a smirk [I'm so going to hell kill me already, what is this fanfiction even] The purple dinosaur disappeared.

Every light went out, a big spotlight remained on. The purple dinosoar appeard on stage, ''PURPLE DINO TOY! PURPLE DINO TOY!'' Said a croud in front of the pole. Bob is nervous, but wants to see what happens next. The red curtain opend, the purple dinosoar was even hotter with a speedo on. ''Holy semi cement truck..'' Bob blushed even harder, he is so hot.. ''I-PURPLE DINO TOY THE STRIPER OF GAY BAR DINOSOAR PURPLE; BARNEY! I WILL PERFORM FOR THE GUESTS TONIGHT!'' shouted the purple dinosoar, followed by a loud applause ''Barneyy.. you really are hot.'' whisperd Bob. [Kill me this fanfiction is so stupid]

Barney grabbed the pole and jumped into the air, followed by him kicking the ground and spinning around the pole, his left leg spun around the pole and then he stretched. He then jumped a couple more times and spun a couple more times. The performance was amazing, the crowd was cheering. ''AND NOW I SHALL INTRODUCE BOB! BOB THE BUILDER!'' Shouted Barney, ''Come on the stage, Bob!''

''H-Huh Meee!?'' Said Bob shocked, ''I can't dance!'' The crowd now cheered for Bob. Bob slowly walked up the stage. Barney stood close to him '' Bob... You might be surprised by this, but when I heard about you I wanted to date you really bad, the moment when you walked in this bar I was so shocked. I didn't know what to do..'' ''It's okay Barney... I-i like you too...'' Said Bob. Barney held him closer to himself and they shared a soft and tender kiss and the crowd cheer on.

And then they got married and shit.

The end.  
[My suffering may end now]


	2. We can build love, updated

As the rain falls on the rooftop of Bob's house, he sits in an old armchair. ''Oh Pilchard, how whould it feel like if I had a soulmate..'' Pilchard meauwed confused, ''Oh, A soulmate is a very special person you'll meet in your life and spend the rest of your life with.. I wonder when I will meet my soulmate..'' Said Bob in a depressed tone, he stood and went for a drink. He gets a bit more emotional, and whipes away a small tear, Pilchard wmeauwed in a soft tone ''D-don't worry, I'm alright..''

Bob closed the curtains and went upstairs, just before he could reach the stairs the doorbell rang. ''Hello? Bob? It's Wendy here!'' Bob rushed to the door and unlocked it, revealing Wendy drenched in water holding a wet box. ''OOh! Wendy! Are you alright?'' Bob was cirious if Wendy has gotten a cold. ''Ooh no-no I'm alright! I'm not sick! I bought you this cake a friend of mine baked! I'm really sorry that it got all soggy and wet..'' Bob was cheered up by Wendy's visit and invited her inside his living room, offering her Tea too. ''Bob, are the machines awake? I have a gift for them too.'' Wonderd Wendy after another cup of tea, she showed Bob the stickers she bought. ''Thanks a lot Wendy, the machines are asleep now, but who gets wich sticker?'' ''Yes, yes! I'm glad you asked! This green one is for Roley, the yellow one is for..'' Wendy continued for a while, Bob was still cheered up altough Wendy was talking for a long time now. Wendy left after a while, Bob was still cheered up. Pilchard was nowhere to be seen.

''Pilchard! Philllcharrrddd?'' Bob searched for her everywhere, ''Pilchardd!? Where are you?'' Bob almost went inside before he heard someone ''Woah! Bob you woke me up!'' Scoop woke up with Pilchard sleeping on him. ''I'm sorry for waking you up Scoop! Pilchard went missing and it turned out she was just sleeping on you!'' ''OOooooohhhh'' Said Scoop, he and Bob chatted for a bit and fell asleep. Bob put the stickers under the garage and wrote the names using permanent marker on the stickers. He couldn't wait for their reaction when they woke up,

Bob went to bed, but couldn't sleep. Every second he felt lonelyness, it got worse every second, he felt physical pain, the pain worsend every second. He had enough, he is going to the bar, to find his soul mate. Bob put a jacket on and left the house, before he left he went to check on the machines. ''Bob, where are you going?'' Muck woke up without realizing the sticker that was placed beneith him. ''I can't sleep so I'll go out on a- uh. Walk!'' said Bob panicked. ''Oh hehe, don't get lost!'' Said Muck and fell asleep. Bob made it to the front yard, he crossed a road, headed left, then right, walked for 5 minutes in a stright line, headed left, turned left again and made it to the bar.

He stepped inside, the warm air made him feel like home, but, there was something Bob found strange.. There were poles in the bar.. t could just be a really starnge decoration.. [Author's note: I'm so sorry kill me already you know where this is going] ''E-exuse me sir, do you know why there are poles in the middle of this bar?'' asked Bob polite altough he doesn't know who he is talking to. ''You're new here huh?'' A purple dinosoar turned around, ''Holy fifty toolkits! Is that a purple dinosoar I see!?'' Bob had never seen a Purple dinosoar! But he-he looked really, hot? Bob blushed, ''What's wrong? Do you need help?'' Asked the purple dinosoar, ''E-er yes I do! I haeve this strange feeling.. it feels hit behind my ears, a-and-'' said Bob.

''Do you wat a drink?'' Asked the purple dinosaur, he stood in front of the bar. ''Erh.. Do you have orange juice?'' Bob was still blushing ''One orange juice please!'' said the purple dinosaur, ''Free drinks for Barney!'' said the bartender and handed the purple dinosaur a glass orange juice for free. ''Do you work here?'' Siad Bob suddenly, he wanted to know more about the purple dinosoar.. ''Yes, I do'' the purple dinosaur handed Bob the glass, ''And now I'll show you how the poles work..'' Said the purple dinosaur with a smirk [I'm so going to hell kill me already, what is this fanfiction even] The purple dinosaur disappeared.

Every light went out, a big spotlight remained on. The purple dinosoar appeard on stage, ''PURPLE DINO TOY! PURPLE DINO TOY!'' Said a croud in front of the pole. Bob is nervous, but wants to see what happens next. The red curtain opend, the purple dinosoar was even hotter with a speedo on. ''Holy semi cement truck..'' Bob blushed even harder, he is so hot.. ''I-PURPLE DINO TOY THE STRIPER OF GAY BAR DINOSOAR PURPLE; BARNEY! I WILL PERFORM FOR THE GUESTS TONIGHT!'' shouted the purple dinosoar, followed by a loud applause ''Barneyy.. you really are hot.'' whisperd Bob. [Kill me this fanfiction is so stupid]

Barney grabbed the pole and jumped into the air, followed by him kicking the ground and spinning around the pole, his left leg spun around the pole and then he stretched. He then jumped a couple more times and spun a couple more times. The performance was amazing, the crowd was cheering. ''AND NOW I SHALL INTRODUCE BOB! BOB THE BUILDER!'' Shouted Barney, ''Come on the stage, Bob!''

''H-Huh Meee!?'' Said Bob shocked, ''I can't dance!'' The crowd now cheered for Bob. Bob slowly walked up the stage. Barney stood close to him '' Bob... You might be surprised by this, but when I heard about you I wanted to date you really bad, the moment when you walked in this bar I was so shocked. I didn't know what to do..'' ''It's okay Barney... I-i like you too...'' Said Bob. Barney held him closer to himself and they shared a soft and tender kiss and the crowd cheer on.

And then they got married and shit.

The end.  
[My suffering may end now]


End file.
